Open Your Heart
by BabyYoureMyOxygen
Summary: This is my version of when Rosalie rescued Emmett from the bear attack. I hope you know what I'm talking about! Somewhat OOC, please R&R! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight**

**Me- We all know this, but thanks for rubbing it in. **

**Heyhey everyone! Welcome to my new story! I wrote this one-shot because I had a contest on one of my other stories, Twilight Spoof, and a frequent reviewer –Finger Cracker- won, so CONGRATS! Kk, now on to the story…**

**Open Your Heart**

I ran along the dank trail alone. My blonde hair flew out of its messy bun and whipped behind me in my haste. To a normal human, I would have been a blur of color, a mere picture of the imagination. Though neither I, nor my family, was normal. The painful truth was, we were all blood-sucking monsters. I was the only one in the family that hadn't yet accepted this fate. I hated it, I hated being a monster. I would rather be dead.

Branches caught at my jeans and flowing crimson shirt, but for once, I didn't care. I could feel twigs and leaves twisted in my golden locks. I kept running though, hoping that, maybe, just maybe I would get tired. I scoffed, and shook my head. It's impossible for a Vampire to get tired. We couldn't even sleep. Sobs started to escape my throat, and I ran faster.

Suddenly, I heard a noise, and stopped. It sounded as if someone was near. I swiftly moved into the trees and listened. I heard nothing, it was quiet. Too quiet. Wow, that's an old metaphor. There should have been the sounds of birds twittering, wings flapping, or fox jumping, muskrats diving. But I heard nothing, nothing at all. I was about to move back to the trail when I heard a… mountain lion? No, it was a bear. Good, I'm hungry.

I moved stealthily across the path into a clearing. I worked my way into the clearing, almost coming into the light. I turned my head toward the sound, and gasped at the most maniacal thing I had ever seen. An old black grizzly bear, most likely three times taller and wider than me, was tearing apart something. Not something, _someone. _That _someone_ was getting ripped to pieces in front of me, metaphorically speaking. Crimson puddles of blood, big and small, was everywhere in the clearing. I had to hold my breath just to keep from going crazy.

The person had curly black hair, and looked to be male. He seemed to be unconscious. I looked at a small blue shape in the corner of my eye, and saw that it was a tent, and a backpack. The guy must have been camping. This was definitely not the place to go camping in. Two words: Grizzly Territory. Doesn't anyone read signs anymore?

I deciphered this all in about three, maybe four seconds. I had to act, and fast. I was stronger than the grizzly by far, being a Vampire. I ran to the grizzly, and round-house kicked it in the chest. The big beast let go of the male and fell to the ground. I pulled the unknown male out of the way, and checked his pulse. Good thing my "father" was a doctor. The male had a pulse, but a very small, spread out one. I sighed; if I wanted to help him, I would have to take the guy home.

I heard a twig snap and looked up. The grizzly was back on its feet, coming toward me again. I rolled my eyes, gently set the male in the grass and ran toward the grizzly. This time I punched it in the chest, causing it to fly into the trees. The trees snapped under the black animal's weight, but still the grizzly didn't stop. I didn't have time for this! I walked over to the grizzly, picked it up, and swung it into the trees.

I heard a groan and looked at the mysterious male again. He looked as if he was gaining conscious once more. I had to get him out of here and to my father. I picked the male up easily, forgetting his equipment, and ran the way I came. I kept my breath held, in fear that I would attack this innocent –yet stupid- man. The only good thing about being a Vampire was that you never needed to take a breath. It was just a human habit.

I was running faster than I had ever run before, making sure to keep my breath held. I didn't even look at the male's face, afraid I would attack him. The wind whistled past my ears as I ran up a hill, down, left, then right. The guy wasn't going to last for much longer, and I still had a way's run home. I stopped and sighed. How was I supposed to get home in time? I checked the male's pulse again to see that it had slowed even more.

I closed my eyes, then opened them and looked through the trees, trying to find a hidden trail. I did a three-sixty turn and finally found one to my left. I took off through the woods, making sure the trees were not going to hit the guy's head. I ran for a couple more minutes, when the brush started to thin, and I saw light ahead. I ran through it to see that I was now in my back yard. I almost smiled as I ran up to the porch. I was greeted at the door by Alice, who looked as if she was just getting over a very bad headache.

"Come on, Carlisle already has a table set up in his office," she said. I nodded, understanding how she had known about the mystery guy. I ran up to Carlisle's study, not slowing down until I reached the outside of the tall, mahogany door. I knocked three times and waited impatiently.

"Come in," Carlisle's soft voice said from inside. I turned the brass handle and walked in, setting the male on the already set up, metal table.

"Where did you find him?" Carlisle asked, checking the male's pulse.

"He got attacked by a bear," I said, "I was almost too late."

"I don't know if there is much I can do for him," Carlisle said. I nodded in understandment, but something inside of me exploded. I have never felt anything like it.

"Is there _anything_ we can do for him?" I asked, desperate and confused.

"Change him," Carlisle said. The two simple words hit me like a ton of bricks. I nodded.

"Do you want to?" Carlisle asked. I didn't' move, I couldn't say anything. Would I really do that to the poor guy? Would I put him through that kind of pain?

"Hmm… peculiar name," Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my revere.

"His name is Emmett," Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Did you decide?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Do it, I'm sick of being alone." Carlisle nodded, and I excused myself from his office, and went into my bedroom. Three days of pain. I hope this, Emmett, would forgive me.

Three days was all I could think about. Three days of pain, three days until I had a friend. Well, hopefully. Finally, the day came, and Carlisle called us all to his study. I walked through the doors, not expecting what saw. In front of me was the most gorgeous human being I had ever seen. He was even more gorgeous than Edward.

"Hey!" Edward said in my mind. I smirked, than turned back to the Emmett. He had curly brown hair, like he had when he was human, but all the blood was now gone, and his brown eyes were now red. I winced at the color, but he would get used to it. In time. His skin glowed, and he was paler than before. Come to think of it, I never actually got a good enough look at him because of all the blood.

I smiled, and he smiled back. This could be the start of something.

**So, what do you think? Like it? I know it's short, but it's just a one-shot. If I would have gotten into their relationship, it would have been a STORY, and this is only a ONE-SHOT!**

**::Love you guys!::**

**::Tonks:: **


End file.
